


Intoxicating

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 男人们从来不理解金妮为什么不喜欢芙蓉，她从懂事起就在反抗“小妹妹”的身份，而芙蓉明艳、热情，对自己的心丝毫不加掩饰，被这样一个人当成小孩，尤其地令金妮无法忍受。
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 10





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：芙蓉×金妮，战后小片段。嗷三HP橘势大好，我也来添砖加瓦啦2333  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

芙蓉又开始对布丁的口味评头论足，金妮厌烦地叹了口气。她不明白为什么这个法国女人还会出现在陋居，比尔的婚约早就解除了不是吗？但是她大哥就是有这种神奇的魔力，永远都能跟前女友打成一片，而妈妈居然也同意了把德拉库尔请来过圣诞节——甚至又安排她跟金妮住一个房间！反正，金妮的圣诞假期过得怎样完全无所谓。

妈妈都点了头，其他人自然更没意见了。罗恩那傻瓜一见这半媚娃（或者四分之一媚娃，随便吧）就要被赫敏掐腰肉，其他男人就算没他那么意志力薄弱，也都差不多。谁不喜欢一个大美女在自家房子里转来转去呢？更何况现在德拉库尔不再是谁的未婚妻了，这几天就连珀西都对芙蓉献殷勤，他最好祈祷这件事别传到奥黛丽耳朵里，金妮总之是不会给他保密的。

德拉库尔还算识相，没对居住环境发表任何见解，否则金妮发誓自己会把她赶去睡院子。自从宝贝大儿子被法国妞抢走的警报解除，莫莉对芙蓉的态度就发生了一百八十度大转弯，甚至批评金妮对一个身在异乡而且跟他们并肩作战过的姑娘不够友善，就好像刚成年就来英国打火龙的是别人一样。她小女儿也才刚了断了自己从十岁起就惦记的绵长爱恋，她怎么就不觉得金妮需要一个人静静，整理整理自己破碎的心？

想归想，金妮当面并没有抱怨太多，毕竟芙蓉也不是唯一的客人。安多米达·唐克斯和小泰迪，阿不福思·邓不利多，纳威·隆巴顿，丹尼斯·克里维，安吉丽娜·约翰逊……所有就他们所知在战争中痛失所爱的人都收到了邀请，金妮暗自猜测，也许妈妈觉得一大群伤心人齐聚一堂，就能制造出足够的开心，以填补双胞胎儿子缺席的空档。

没错，双胞胎。弗雷德死了，乔治则看上去永远都不会再快乐，而他俩此前正是每次聚会上的欢笑源头。金妮尊重母亲的努力，但她真心不认为这么快就把大家凑和到一块儿是个好主意，而且陋居甚至都不能让多少人舒适地住一晚上。只有一小部分人应邀，已经把这栋房子挤得水泄不通了，他们只能在寒冷的户外搭棚子吃圣诞晚餐。

于是事情演变成了这样：金妮又当起了替补。这两年她都差不多习惯了，哈利被禁赛时她是替补找球手，接着她补上毕业的队员变成追球手，紧接着邓不利多遇害，她接替哈利变成D.A.的领导者，直到现在，她又开始做那个在餐桌上不断开玩笑活跃气氛的人。出于无需多言的默契，罗恩主动站出来做她的搭档，金妮对此很感激。她没有什么双胞胎姐妹，罗恩是她最熟悉的兄弟，而且罗恩与哈利和赫敏同行这么久，无疑非常清楚快乐的重要性。

“……然后安娜回答，‘亲爱的米勒，那正是我感到悲伤的原因！’”

听众们哄堂大笑，金妮喝了口黄油啤酒，隐藏自己的疲惫。成为人群中心原本没那么累的，但支撑D.A.的一年间，她真有些厌倦了不断鼓励别人。她想念卢娜，卢娜总明白身边人什么时候不堪重负，但卢娜与父亲又到斯堪的纳维亚抓什么水怪去了。

罗恩拿着个空瓶子，咋咋呼呼地叫大家玩真心话大冒险。他常常有些用力过猛，但管用就行，金妮趁机撤出场景歇会儿。她可以去帮厨，但跟妈妈待在一起同样累人，今晚莫莉·韦斯莱一秒也停不下去想弗雷德。

所以她就只是挪到离人群中心稍远处坐着，吃两口东西，纵观全局。气氛还不错，大部分人都被罗恩带动起来了；哈利消失了，多半在厨房里，她没去是对的；安多米达回屋哄泰迪睡觉，赫敏陪着他们。

比尔和芙蓉自然地起着保持大家情绪高涨的作用，金妮得承认芙蓉才是今晚的餐桌女王。不过作为一对分了手的未婚夫妇，他们真的可以坐那么近吗？而且金妮可以肯定他们有在调情，要不是觉得比尔没那么无聊，她都怀疑所谓分手是编出来让妈妈放松警惕的了。那伙人很快就变得醉醺醺的，金妮把酒换成橙汁，确保在场的始终有头脑清醒的人。老天，她就该留在城堡过圣诞节。

一片银光被反射进金妮的眼睛里，她一抬头，正对上芙蓉的笑容。差点成为她嫂子的女人一手拿着一杯酒，面颊粉扑扑的，嘴唇鲜艳欲滴，更添几分美艳。她开心地炫耀着两排洁白整齐的牙齿，金妮顿时口干舌燥。她想叫挡住光线的家伙滚开，但舌头好像被跟上颚黏在了一起——怎么搞的，媚娃魔法难道不是只对男生才有效的吗？

“愿意祝我圣诞快乐吗，金-金？”德拉库尔以低沉的喉音说，以往让金妮抓狂的幼稚绰号此时却让她吞了吞口水。

“大冒险？”金妮设法镇定地问。

她要宰了那边的若干哥哥，就算不再管德拉库尔叫粘痰，她很明显也是这房子里最厌恶芙蓉的装腔作势的人。这女人一搬进来就在房间里走来走去，不断追问金妮格洛韦格·琼斯是不是她“喜欢的类型”，话题又进一步延伸至金妮到底是直的还是双性恋，把她烦得够呛。芙蓉明明一直把她当成比尔的小妹妹（而且是三岁的妹妹），金妮看不出她有什么理由突然想了解自己。

男人们从来不理解金妮为什么不喜欢芙蓉，她从懂事起就在反抗“小妹妹”的身份，而芙蓉明艳、热情，对自己的心丝毫不加掩饰，被这样一个人当成小孩，尤其地令金妮无法忍受。

“对。”芙蓉不知怎的给这个单词缀上了缠绵的尾音，金妮不得不承认法语被称为最性感的语言是有道理的，“如果你不愿意祝我圣诞快乐，我就只好去亲吻阿利了。”

“我敢说他会非常享受。”金妮嘲讽道，顿了顿，她在对方期待的注视下不情愿地接过其中一个杯子，只是为了让哈利和母亲的谈心免于被打断。

“圣诞快乐，芙蓉。”她不情愿地说。

“圣诞快乐！”芙蓉的笑容扩大到炫目的地步，跟金妮一碰杯，将酒一饮而尽。

金妮啜了一小口，是苹果酒，劲儿不大，就也喝干了杯子。她的面颊热得厉害，金妮不由用手背贴了贴，她没准高估自己的酒量了。

“你这样很可爱。”芙蓉柔声说，她怎么还没走？

“可爱，”金妮鹦鹉学舌，她的法语只限于少数几个单词，还是为了跟赫敏抱怨面前人学的，“是留给小孩子的，我早就不是了。”

她以为芙蓉会说“你永远是比尔的小金-金”之类的恶心话，不料芙蓉肯定地说：“我知道，你是一名值得尊敬的女士。”

什么？

没等金妮确定那个法语单词是不是自己想的意思，一只柔软的手捧起她的脸，更为柔软的嘴唇轻触她的面颊。芙蓉流淌着银色光泽的金发拂过她肩膀，微醺的甜美气息浸润她的皮肤，金妮浑身僵直，下意识地低了头，她再不嘲笑罗恩被芙蓉亲吻后的傻样了。

“但是仍然可爱。”芙蓉在她耳边说，“我希望你能享受自我，金-金，就像你一贯的那样。”

太近了，芙蓉衣领花边碰到金妮的鼻尖，年长的女孩闻起来就像甜酒和花瓣上的露珠。

“世间所有的鲜花都为你的笑容绽放。”

一定是苹果酒拖累了她的反应能力，金妮摸着皮肤上淡淡的唇彩印记，直到芙蓉翩然离去，都没有回过神来。


End file.
